Forbidden Love
by Beyonce Girl
Summary: Hermione and Draco suddenly fall in love with each other, much to the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's dislike. Then, Harry is face to face with Voldemort again! Will he die or will he live?
1. The Burrow

Hi people! I'm so excited about my second fiction, Forbidden Love. Some people may think I'm copying Slytherin Girl, but I'm not! It may be about Draco and Hermione in love with each other, but the details are different. So please review and give me any things you want me to add! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Harry, do you think You-Know-Who will try to come to the Burrow and kill all of us?" asked Ron, as they were eating Mrs. Weasley's famous breakfast.  
  
"No, I don't think so. He wouldn't be so daring, would he? I mean, we know all about him and all, but I think the Ministry of Magic wouldn't let your family into trouble," replied Harry, thinking about this intently.  
  
Harry was in the Burrow because Dumbledore had promised that he wouldn't keep Harry cooped up in the Dursley's place, which Harry detested.  
  
"Good morning, my little brother and his friend!" said Fred, Ron's older brother.  
  
"Good morning to you to Fred, George, now sit your butt down and eat your breakfast!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Okay, Mum, you don't have to get on my back, you know."  
  
Ginny laughed and almost spit porridge at everyone. To prevent this, she ducked under the table. Nobody knew what was so funny.  
  
"Hey, Mum, do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year, or semester," added Ron hastily, suddenly remembering that their DADA teachers didn't tend to stay that long.  
  
"Well, your father has gotten news of it and he said I should tell you. You'll be happy about this, but don't jump around like lunatics, all right?" said Mrs. Weasley slyly.  
  
"Promise Mum, just tell us!" screamed everybody besides Harry.  
  
"Well, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Lupin again! Isn't that great! Now he can help me keep an eye on you boys!"  
  
Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny cheered for Lupin, who was their previous teacher. He was the best out of all of them. He actually taught something and his lessons were always fun.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you kids, Hermione will be coming in about 2 hours. You better clean up or I'll smack you! Of course not you though, Harry!"  
  
The 5 kids cleaned and cleaned for 1 and a half hour, tired out from it.  
  
"When is Hermione getting here? I'm waiting around like a buffoon!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Ron, were you looking for me?" said a voice from the fireplace.  
  
"Hermione! You finally came. How did you get here anyway and why didn't you tell us you were coming before?" asked Harry.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise and I got here from Floo Powder. That stuff's amazing," replied Hermione simply.  
  
They helped Hermione settle in and went off to play a nice game of Quidditch, the wizard's most fun game. It was sort of dangerous and required skill, which Harry had a lot of. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Whoo, I'm beat," said George as they returned from the paddock. Harry and Ron (but mostly Harry) beat him and Fred 130 to 50 and a catch of the "Snitch."  
  
"It's time you guys came back here! I need help with the lunch and your father is going to be here any minute, pointing to the old clock that didn't tell you the time but where each family member was. "But Harry and Hermione don't have to help."  
  
Harry and Hermione did want to help, much to Mrs. Weasley's no thank- yous.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Mr.Weasley, looking mighty tired.  
  
"Hi, kids, hi. Harry, hi Hermione!" he said.  
  
Everybody said hi. Mrs.Weasley walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
After the big lunch, Mr. Weasley bombarded Harry with questions about Muggles again until Mrs. Weasley got tired of it and told him to stop bothering Harry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hurry up, you slowpokes! We're gonna miss the train!" screamed Fred and George over their shoulders as they rushed to the Hogwarts Express train. They almost didn't make it, but they did and found an empty compartment, and dumped onto the seats, exhausted from running.  
  
After they all recovered their energy. Ron said, "Who wants to play Exploding Snap?"  
  
Harry and Hermione agreed to play and ended up Ron winning every round.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy and his pals, the dumb Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hello, Potter, Weasel and you Mudblood!" he spat in Hermione's face.  
  
"You call Hermione that again and you'll get it, Malfoy!" yelled Harry at saying such a bad word to Hermione.  
  
"What you gonna do about it, Potty? Do you dare punch me? Well?" Draco dared menacingly, knowing that his sidekicks will back him up.  
  
Indeed they did, cracking their oversized knuckles and snickering.  
  
Hermione on the other hand looked calm and extremely laid back.  
  
"Are you done now, Draco, because if you're finished now, I would go to sleep."  
  
Draco looked really mad and beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave.  
  
"That was awesome, Hermione!" cried Ron, hugging her. "Um, Ron, could you let go of me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I'm so sorry it was so short and boring, but I had to get the details out, somehow. I hope you enjoyed it so far and please review!  
  
-Beyonce Girl 


	2. Blackmail!

So, how did you like my new story? Today sucked. It was snowing like crazy and I wanted to go to my best friend's house but my Ma has tons of excuses. First, I can't go to their house by walking because our car got snowed in and I cant walk 1 and a half miles to her house. Then I asked if Alice's Ma will let her go to my house, but her Mom said no and I have to go to their house and I didn't get to play at all! So I went to my basement and started working on this chapter. Oh, just to tell you, since I also have any story, it might take 2-3 days for me to post one chapter and look every few days. It usually won't be posted in one day. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Warning: Do not read this if you haven't read Harry Potter #5! If you want, I can post the story on here if you can't get the book. Just e-mail me if you would like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Just like before, Harry," said Ron as they got off the Hogwarts Express and climbed onto the coaches that is driven by unseen creatures that only people who have seen somebody die can see them.  
  
They're great looming scaly bird-ish reptiles.  
  
"Harry, me and Ron can see these creatures (I don't know its name) because we've seen a couple of people die last year, right?" asked Hermione uncertaintly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Beatrice, his own cousin, has killed his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Get off the coach already!" cried Ron.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Harry had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that they had to get off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I would also like to say a few things. Please be careful not to venture into the Forbidden Woods. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has finally showed himself and I would like everybody to be on their guard. Another thing, I have received numerous letters for me to run for Minister of Magic, since they think that our recent Minister is not capable of such a job. I will not leave Hogwarts, though, if I'm elected Minister of Magic, so you don't have nothing to worry about!" said Professor Dumbledore with his twinkling blue eyes.  
  
At this, everybody relaxed, besides most of the Slytherins.  
  
"Now, everybody dig in!"  
  
There were plates and heaps of mashed potatoes, peas with gravy and so much more.  
  
Ron stuffed his plate with tons and tons of food. A chicken drumstick in one hand and a spoon of mashed potatoes with gravy in the other, chewing like nuts.  
  
"Ron! Don't eat like that! It's not polite!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, I- can't- help- it! I'm- just- so- hungry!" replied Ron with swallows and chews.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and ate properly.  
  
"Hey, Weasley!" cried a voice from another table. It was Draco Malfoy, snickering.  
  
"Of course you're hungry! Your family can't afford to feed all those hungry mouths! Eat some more and on the way, send some food to your poor mother! She'll need it, seeing she's some plump!" said Draco Malfoy maliciously.  
  
"Shut up, Mr. Malfoy!" It was Professor McGonagall. All the Gryffindors looked relieved, but Draco had all the blood drained from his head.  
  
"I will not tolerate you saying all these words to the people in my house! From now on, you will be nice to them and maybe even make friends with them. If I hear any report that you were being rude and obnoxious, 3 days of detention and 50 points taken away from Slytherin!" she said menacingly.  
  
Draco's mouth fell in shock and was looking very pale.  
  
"Pro-Professor, is th-that necessary?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it is, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Professor McGonagall strode away to Slytherins' glares.  
  
"Well, Draco. What do you say when youre being rude?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, uh, s-s-sorry." Draco stuttered. After that with his face very red, he ran back to his table.  
  
The Gryffindors' table burst into laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"That was totally sweet!" exclaimed Ron after he finished eating.  
  
"Everybody, may I have your attention!" said Dumbledore and everybody quieted down.  
  
"As you know, our previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has not stayed very long. So we have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You probably all know him, he just and I would like you to give a warm round of applause for. Professor Lupin!"  
  
Everybody cheered like nuts, with the exeption of the Slytherins, now that they know that he's perfectly harmless and that he's an extremely good person.  
  
Professor Lupin waved shyly at everybody and sat down. At least not all of his clothes are that shabby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey, Professor Lupin! Over here!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Had a good summer?" he asked, smiling like he haven't in such a long time.  
  
"This is awesome!"  
  
"Well, quickly get back to your common room! You'll get into trouble again!" Professor Lupin said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hedwig, you want to go out for a night fly?" asked Harry to his faithful owl.  
  
Hedwig hooted joyously and Harry let her out. He watched her white wings lift her into the cool air. He wished that he could fly too. Fly like an owl, without any worries.  
  
"Harry, you gonna sleep or what?" asked Ron sleepily from his bed.  
  
"Yeah, you go sleep. I'll be in bed in a few minutes," replied Harry.  
  
Ron closed the shades and fell into a snoring sleep in no time.  
  
As Harry stared into the night, he suddenly saw a very big bear-like black hound dart across the grass.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked and looked again. Nothing was there. Just an illusion, he thought. I'm probably so sad that Sirius is gone that I'm having hallucinations.  
  
Harry closed the shades around his bed and fell to sleep. He knows it's a hallucination, but deep down, he felt that it was somehow real.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" said Ron as he bounced on Harry's bed.  
  
"Get off, Ron. I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" cried Harry.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione."  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" said Hermione cheerily.  
  
"Let's get down to breakfast, you people!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hello, Draco," said Hermione as Draco approached them.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. I came over for your friendship."  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron looked genuinely shocked.  
  
"Are you playing a trick on us?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
"No, no, seriously. I figured that if I became a friend with you guys, I might be able to get on McGonagall's good side and take this curse off of me."  
  
Hermione smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"You have a deal, Draco," Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron reluctantly agreed and shook his hand too.  
  
'Besides, the Slytherins will be nice to the Gryffindors," said Draco matter-of-factly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Whoa! That was totally freaky, Draco is asking for our friendship? Totally nasty!" exclaimed Ron after breakfast.  
  
"Not really, Ron. I think it's sweet of him. I mean, instead of putting up with us, he asked for our friendship" said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron just gaped at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "You're gone nuts, Hermione."  
  
Hermione just shrugged and the trio walked to their next class, Charms, taught by Professor Flitwick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Y'all might be thinking that this is when Draco and Hermione like each other and guess what, you're right! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review!  
  
-Beyonce Girl 


End file.
